Ordinary People
by imaraindreamer
Summary: "Hurt. That is the feeling that you get upon an impact of a force, invisible or not. And for me, seeing Marley and Ryder kiss was one of the most painful feelings I've ever experienced." A story on how Jake finally confessed his feelings for Marley. He also got some help from unlikely friends. :) Jarley definitely! JakeBlaine and JakeBrit friendship!


**A/N: Hello! This is the first time I'm writing here so please be nice. **** I just love Jarley and find them so cute. This is a what if story so it won't follow what happened after Glease. Read and review. **** I got some other Jarley ideas but I'll dry run first with this one before I write my other ideas. I own nothing from Glee except this story concept. **** Oh and song is definitely not mine, John Legend owns it. **** Enjoy!**

Hurt. That is the feeling that you get upon an impact of a force, invisible or not. And for me, seeing Marley and Ryder kiss was one of the most painful feelings I've ever experienced. I thought I could keep my feelings for her. I tried to ignore that voice in my head that keeps saying to go ask Marley out. I didn't want the rejection that can happen. I grew up as loner and never tried to reach for something that I know I can't have. It's to avoid disappointments that can happen. And Marley, she seems like the girl that can break my heart and it scares me. I don't like the unfamiliar and Marley makes me feel all these emotions that I've never experienced. Kitty was familiar for me. Typical popular girl that wants a bad boy, I get that. But Marley, it's different and that's why I decided to forget about her. Yet seeing that kiss, it made me feel… hopeless. Like a bright light that was suddenly switched off. I don't like this feeling. I feel jealous… "Oh God."

I avoided Marley and Ryder as much as I could. Ever since the end of the musical, Marley and Ryder were a bit inseparable. Walking together, eating together, hanging out at each other's lockers, and whatever shit they wanna do together. I kept myself at distance, only talking to her when I needed to. And it's secretly killing me. I should be the one she's walking with, be the one complimenting her mom's cooking, telling her about my day while she puts her stuff inside her locker... damn it. I'm so tempted to listen to that voice inside my head. Maybe I should just give in?

Glee time used to be a good place to chill for me, you know. Now, it became a target shooting practice as I imagine all the weapons that I could think of hitting Ryder's back. Can't they just stop staring at each other and smiling all the time? _It used to be you and Marley doing that you know…_Hello, inner voice, right on time. Yeah well, she has Ryder now. He seems like an eager guy to please her. Unlike me who can't decide with what I want. _You know what you want…_ Well, I can't have everything that I want.

After Glee practice, I headed straight to the bleachers to think. Yeah, "our spot." But since Ryder showed up in her life, I stopped going here to avoid her. I guess I didn't want to be the guy that she'll share her feelings with about him. But I really want to see her and have some time alone with her. I know I'm supposed to be avoiding, but it's her. Sigh. I just wish that that I'll understand what I want. _You better. You get mad when she's with him yet you put her in the friend zone when you're with her…_ That's because she's different, I don't want to hurt her. She's too amazing to be rushed. _I got to agree with you. You better tell that to Ryder. He's rushing her like a FedEx._ "HAHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't help it; I just had to laugh out loud with that thought because it's true.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know that anyone will be here." A gentle voice said behind me.

My heart suddenly stopped upon hearing a voice. I quickly turned around to see if it was her. "Oh hey, Brittany." I tried my best to hide my disappointment. "What brings you here?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to watch myself dance with the Cheerios from this view. But I think this is too far because I can't see myself out there. Can you see me there?"

"Uhmm.." How the heck do I answer that? "Yeah, I guess. I can hardly see Kitty from here. Maybe next time I'll bring a pair of binoculars to see you guys." I safely answered.

"Yes, you're right. I'll just bring one too next time. Thanks 2Puck."

"2Puck? What? I'm Jake!"

"Yeah, but you're Puck's brother and you're the second Puckerman that I know. 2 plus Puck makes 2Puck. I invented that. Don't dare use it."

"Okay..? Well anyway, I'll go ahead Brit. You sure you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, I'll just wait for myself to start dancing again. Maybe I'm tired that's why I'm not there." She happily answered. "Oh and 2Puck, you should just tell her how you feel you know."

Wait. What. "What are you talking about?" I nervously asked.

"I've seen the way you look at Marley. It's obvious. Just tell her before Justin Bieber steals her from you."

"I'm that obvious, huh? I wanted to take things slow with her and try to see what we really have. But I guess slowing down is the wrong move and I'm too late." I couldn't keep it any longer and I just had to blurt it out.

"Trust me. Taking things slow always wins us girls."

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Brittany." I genuinely said. Wow, it felt good to open up about it.

"That is why they call me the Human Brain. I solve problems." She whimsically answered me.

I went around the school thinking about Brittany's advice. Me slowing down is making Ryder move faster. How can my slowing down win her back? Do I even want to start anything with her? Letting her in my life will change a lot of things and I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of change. _Of course you are… you know it'll be great…_ Yeah, well, I don't like risking. _So you'd rather lose her than trying to risk something with her? Don't shut yourself from something beautiful, Jake. _Well I can't have beautiful things._ Of course you can, you just have to accept it._

* * *

Walking aimlessly at school, I ended up in the choir room to maybe strum some notes on my guitar to help me focus and decide. And maybe a little music can help me stop thinking about the whereabouts of Marley right now with that tool. Sigh. Music is such a good escape. My fingers strummed at random notes while I picture Marley. Her eyes that twinkles whenever she talks, her giggle that makes me smile, her smile that hits me hard all the time, her voice that calms my wildness, just her being Marley that makes me want to take a chance.

"Hey, Jake. You play the guitar well." A cool voice suddenly said.

I quickly stopped playing to look at the intruder. "Hey, Blaine. What brings you here?"

"Nothing, I was just going to play some piano to help me think. And you?

"Pretty much the same. Trying to solve a problem with the help of music. That sounds like a therapist line."

"Hey, you can joke! But yeah, I agree with that one. I guess great minds think alike. What problem are you singing about?"

"No, no, I'm not singing. I'm just strumming on my guitar to help me think."

"Yeah? You should try singing as well. It evokes more emotions."

"Well, I don't think my problem can be solved by singing." I was getting a bit uncomfortable. I'm giving too much information already and I'm not used to it.

"Can I take a wild guess? It's Marley, isn't it?" Blaine looked so amused as he said this.

"How did you know? Did Brittany ask you to follow me? Is my life an open book or something?"

"Brittany? What, no. It's just that I've seen how you guys look at each other. It's different. And adorable, if I may say so."

"Well, I don't know about her, but I guess I'm that obvious huh? Too bad that nothing will ever happen."

"And why not? Coz of Ryder? Please you can easily take him. You're a Puckerman."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence. But yeah, it's Ryder. And me? I'm complicated. And Ryder, well he's not and he's good to her. He doesn't leave her hanging like I do."

"And how can you be so sure that Ryder is the one that she likes and needs?" Blaine asked intensely.

"I dunno. They just match, you know? Good guy and good girl kind of thing. And good guy I'm definitely not."

"Sometimes a good girl needs a bad guy to complete her and good girl for a bad guy to tame him."

"I guess I'm not into risking. And besides if I do make a move, I don't want to rush her. I want to understand what I want first. I don't want to end up hurting her if I'm still confused."

"Wow, you Puckermans are really unbelievably different when you're in love." Blaine looked at me thoughtfully.

"Hey! Who said I'm in love?!" Am I? Great. I try my best to give Blaine a hard stare.

"Whoa man, chill. Listen, maybe you should try singing her a song to show her how you feel tomorrow during practice. Maybe she'll understand where you're coming from."

"I'm not gonna sing her a song in front of everyone! I don't think I'm ready for that kind of step!" Am I? This dude is making me question myself, damn.

"Well, at least sing it here! It'll feel good to let it out! Trust me! I do that a lot! Anyway, you have any songs in mind? I bet a song is playing in your head right now.".

"Yeah, I guess. There's this song… It kinda explains every emotion I have right now? Anyway, mind playing the piano on this one? Sounds better there than my guitar."

"Sure, no problem! What's the song?"

"Well you better not tell anyone about this or I'll deny your very existence! Deal?" I just had to make sure that this doesn't go out. My emotions and the public world are not things that should co-exist.

"Deal. Ready?" Blaine said with a big smile on his face.

* * *

I lazily entered the Glee room and quickly sat on the first chair that I saw. I just didn't have the energy to move around today. I guess it's because I'm lacking sleep from constantly thinking about her and how I'll approach her. Since Ryder, I never really had a chance to talk to her for a long time. I know it's my fault because I'm avoiding her. But now, I just miss her. Nodding hello to her is different from actually hearing her voice. She hurriedly entered the room with Unique and Sugar laughing about something and I swear my heart did a little flip flop. She gave me a smile and shyly sat beside me. Me! Not Ryder. I swear my heart is doing somersaults now. _Just break the ice, Jake, and say something smart to her! _

"Uhhh, Marley? I…" She's looking at me with those gorgeous eyes. I feel like I'm a goner just by staring at those orbs. _Focus, Jake!_ "I…uhmmm…" _Stop stammering!_

"Alright listen up! I have a new challenge for you guys today!" Finn boomed excitedly to everyone. Great, there goes my chance talking to Marley. I quickly sat up straight. Did I just see Marley's face falling? Yeah, I wish.

"Today, I want you to choose a song that you can sing now on the spot and try to let me feel what the song is about. I want you to make me believe that you own the song. Use your emotions to convey the message of the song. I want to thank Blaine for this idea. This is a great way to practice our stage presence." Finn looked at us excitedly as he said all this. Blaine's idea, huh? Guess he's gonna use this to sing about his feelings.

"Alright! Who wants to start first? Blaine?" Finn eagerly called him.

"Actually, no. I don't want to start but I know someone who can give us a special number. Right, Jake?" Blaine looked at me hard.

"Me?" What the hell. "I don't have a song in mind." I looked at Blaine equally hard.

"Really? I'm sure you can come up with something! Hey, I'll even play the piano for you!" Blaine started playing some notes in the piano. He looks like he's daring me to finally admit to Marley. I'm so not ready for this kind of thing!

"You should try it, Jake." A sweet voice said beside me. Marley. And she's smiling at me so sweetly I can just die.

"Uhmm.. I guess so." I stood up and trying to hide my blush from Marley. Damn, what you do to me Marley Rose.

I quickly went to the center and got the stool to sit down on. I can do this. This is it. No turning back. Blaine mouthed a good luck to me and a thumbs up. I glared at him a little but also gave him a small smile to thank him for this chance that I can't do by myself.

"This song is a special song to me right now because… Uh, just because. Blaine, you know what to play. Okay, here we go."

Softly and solemnly, the first notes of Ordinary People started playing on the piano_. You can do this Jake…_ The only thing that I focused on now was looking at Marley's eyes and praying that she realized that this song is about her.

_Girl I'm in love with you_

_This ain't the honeymoon_

_Passed the infatuation phase_

_Right in the thick of love_

_At times we get sick of love_

_Seems like we argue everyday_

_I know I misbehaved_

_And you made your mistakes_

_And we both still got room left to grow_

With Marley, I feel like she sees through me and it scares me. No one has ever done that. It's weird that she knows the real me and yet she still accepts me for who I am. She also makes me feel like I want to be a better person. It's different but it feels awesome.

_And though love sometimes hurt_

_I still put you first_

_And we'll make this thing work_

_But I think maybe we should take it slow_

I know I can't be the perfect guy for her, but I'm willing to be the guy that makes her happy and smile. Even if I have to let her go for someone else who can do that for her.

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

_Cause we're ordinary people_

_Baby we should take it slow_

_Take it slow, ohh_

_This time we'll take it slow_

_Take it slow, ohh_

_This time we'll take it slow_

I looked at Marley intently. My eyes burning and just trying to make her see that this is me sharing my emotions with her. She never breaks the eye contact which I'm grateful for. I just have to let her see and feel what I'm feeling. I want her to know that I'm scared because this is new to me. But I want us to happen, even if I have to take things slow. I don't want to rush her with anything. I want her to know that she's different from others. What I can't say straight to her, I'm letting this song tell her.

_This ain't a movie love_

_No fairytale conclusion y'all_

_It gets more confusing everyday_

_Sometimes it's heaven sent_

_Then we head back to hell again_

_We kiss then we make up on the way_

I don't know myself around you, Marley. It confuses me that you can make me feel all these emotions. I'm scared that I'm not the man for you. That this is wrong. You're so perfect and I'm just me. How can I make us work? But being around you, I feel like you don't need perfection and you're okay with the imperfect Jake. But you deserve so much more than me. Yet, I'm selfish. With you, I found my own piece of heaven and I just want that to stay with me.

_I hang up, you call_

_We rise and we fall_

_And we feel like just walking away_

_As our love advances _

_We take second chances_

_Though it's not a fantasy_

_I still want you to stay_

I can't look anywhere else but Marley's eyes. This is me letting you know that I want to try things with you. I want to be with you. I just want to you to give me a shot in letting me love you and care for you.

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

_Cause we're ordinary people_

_Baby we should take it slow_

_Take it slow, ohh_

_This time we'll take it slow_

_Take it slow, ohh_

_This time we'll take it slow_

_Maybe we'll live and learn_

_Maybe we'll crash and burn_

_Maybe you'll stay_

_Maybe you'll leave_

_Maybe you'll return_

_Maybe we'll never fight_

_Maybe we won't survive_

_Maybe we'll grow_

_We'll never know_

_Baby you and I_

I stood up and started walking towards her. I can't help myself but go closer to her as I sing the lines. It's just so true. I can't promise pure happiness all the time because I haven't been in a situation like this. I don't want to give you disappointments. This is me singing my heart out to you. I'm just me. I'm just Jake who wants to be with you. If you can just give me a chance to be with you then I'll do my darn best to keep you safe and happy. But this is also me telling you that I still have so much to learn. This is me apologizing if I make you sad or hurt you when you take a risk on me. Just one chance and I promise to be the guy that you can be proud of.

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

_Cause we're ordinary people_

_Baby we should take it slow_

_Take it slow, ohh_

_This time we'll take it slow_

_Take it slow, ohh_

_This time we'll take it slow_

I took her hand and knelt in front of her. I know I look stupid and the others are looking at me amusingly. I know Kitty is glaring but who cares. I just need this girl in front of me to understand my song word per word. And God, she looks even more beautiful up close. And she's smiling at me. That's a good sign, right?

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

_Cause we're ordinary people_

_Baby we should take it slow_

_Take it slow, ohh_

_This time we'll take it slow_

_Take it slow, ohh_

_This time we'll take it slow_

I finish the song with a hopeful look in my face. Marley's face is so breathtaking that I can hardly breathe. Her eyes are actually glistening and her smile is so captivating that I can feel myself melt. I know this is the perfect opportunity to say what I really need to say. I can feel Brittany and Blaine looking at me with encouraging looks_. It's now or never Jake_.

"Marley, I know I'm not the ideal guy for you. I know I'm not best guy for you. I'm a Puckerman, that's already a big reason for you to stay away from me. My reputation is bad and I do a lot of stupid things. But when I'm with you, I feel like I can be a better person. I feel like I want to be a better person for you. You make me feel like I matter, that I'm not just a bad kid with a stupid rep. You make me feel things that I never knew I'm capable of. You never judged who I am and where I came from. You listened to me when I needed a friend and you helped me see that I also need others in my life. You are the most amazing person that I've met. I've been crushing on you since we first met but I was too scared to try to make a move on you because you're different. You're special. But I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you already. I know I may be late already, but I just have to ask you this. Marley, will you go out with me this weekend? I know I gave a lengthy speech but I'm just so nervous… and this is my first time to do this… But I'm.."

I didn't get to finish what I was saying because suddenly she gave me the sweetest kiss that I've ever felt. My heart soared and I felt like I was having a heart attack. It was just a small kiss but I swear it felt like forever. When it ended, I gave her a huge goofy grin but I don't care. I'm left speechless but I held her hand tighter. Marley gave me a shy smile and I just fell for her even harder. She's just so amazing. The other glee members started cheering and shouting some comments.

"Finally!" Blain and Brittany both said at the same time. Blaine shook hands with Finn and told him he was right that his plan would work. I gotta ask Blaine about that but I'm thankful.

"It's about time!" Sam said as he gave me a smirk and high fived Artie and Joe.

"You guys look so cute together!" Tina and Sugar squealed with delight.

"Atta girl, Marls! But, boy, I am gonna break your neck if you hurt her!" Unique said with a smile.

Ryder actually gave me a nod with a small smile on his face like he's saying he'll back of. Maybe he's not that bad after all.

Kitty, well, she was still being her almighty self and continued rolling her eyes. But whatever, I finally have the girl I like holding my hand.

I looked around at everyone and gave them all a sheepish smile. And then I realized something.

"Marley, I know this might sound stupid, but was that a yes or a no?" I gave her my best puppy dog look. I just have to make sure and I want it to look official. Not that I'm complaining. I just got a kiss from the girl of my dreams.

"Hmmmm, let me think about it, okay?" Marley said with a serious look.

My heart suddenly dropped. "Oh, okay. I just thought…because you kissed me… Oh I understand." Stab my heart right at the center, please.

Marley suddenly giggled and held my face with her soft hands. "I'm kidding, Jake. It's a yes, you silly oaf. A hundred percent yes."

Marley gave me another sweet smile and I swear I could carry a truck whenever she does that.

"Great. Or else I'll sing you another song in case you deny my request." I pouted and just looked at her adoringly.

"I guess I better say no then. Who wouldn't want to be serenaded by Jake Puckerman." Marley teased me.

"Don't worry, I'll never stop serenading you if it means I get to see you smile like that. A kiss or two wouldn't hurt either." I smirked as I pulled her closer.

"You wish, Jake Puckerman." Marley giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"No, I already got my wish. I got you where I wanted you to be. With me." And with that, I closed the small gap that we had and kissed her with a smile on my lips. Yeah, this is worth all the risks.

**A/N: There you go! My baptismal story here in fanfiction! Good, bad, great, poor? Your reviews are appreciated! Btw, JARLEY MOMENTS during Thanksgiving episode.3 Please pick up my corpse coz I died from all the Jarley scenes. **


End file.
